Holding On
by Kyuubisama201
Summary: Ash is captured by Team Rocket and goes missing for half a year. This is before the Sinnoh region. They find him in a abandoned lab and changed into a beast with endless problems. It's up to his friends and old rival to help him through this ordeal. Gary/Oak Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Holding On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that are in the flashbacks and lab scenes. I own the chimera Pokemon.

**Summary:** Ash is captured by Team Rocket and goes missing for half a year. This is before the Sinnoh region. They find him in a abandoned lab and changed into a beast with endless problems. It's up to his friends and old rival to help him through this ordeal. Gary/Oak _Friendship_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Captured_

* * *

_I walk alone_  
_Think of home_  
_Memories of long ago_  
_No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

_Lied too much_  
_She said that she's had enough_  
_Am I too much_  
_She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own_  
_Remembering the one I left at home_  
_Forget about the life I used to know_  
_Forget about the one I left at home_

_I need to run far away_  
_Can't go back to that place_  
_Like she told me_  
_I'm just a big disgrace_

_Lied too much_  
_She said that she's had enough_  
_Am I too much_  
_She said that she's had enough_

_Standing on my own_  
_Remembering the one I left at home_  
_Forget about the life I used to know_  
_Forget about the one I left at home_  
_So now I'm standing here alone_  
_I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Lied too much_  
_I think that I've had enough_  
_Am I too much_  
_She said that she's had enough_

_I'm standing on my own_  
_Remembering the one I left at home_  
_Forget about the life I used to know_  
_Forget about the one I left at home_  
_So now I'm standing here alone_  
_I'm learning how to live life on my own_  
_Forget about the past I'll never know_  
_Forget about the one I left at home_

- 3 Days Grace _– On my own_

* * *

**Ash's Pov:**

Ash smiled while packing up his clothes and things for the Sinnoh trip. He turned and his eyes went soft looking at his best buddie, Pikachu sleeping on his bed. He couldn't wait for this next trip to the new region. Thinking about getting new pokemon and meeting new friends sound amazing. He had a feeling this trip is gonna be great.

He heard his mother yelling and turned to Pikachu and gently shook him. Softly blinking his black eyes the little electric mouse turned to see his smiling trainer. "Pikapi?" Ash smiled and slipped on his backpack and placed his hat on securely. He turned to Pikachu and held up his arm. "Ready Pikachu? The journey starts now!" Pikachu cooed and jumped on his trainer's arm. Ash smiled as Pikachu nuzzled his face.

"Alright Pikachu let's go." He slipped on his shoes and made his way downstairs. He saw his mother cooking with Mimie keeping watch behind her. She turned to him and smiled. "Your already going?" Ash smiled sadly and nodded. "I want to go. You know, I can't stay in one place to long." Delia smiled sadly and agreed. "I know, I was just thinking you just got here from Hoenn." Ash nodded. "There are so many places to go and see!" His mother smiled and went to kiss him on his forehead. "Just remember to call and change your know what's every night."

Ash blushed and heard Pikachu chuckling. He exclaimed "Mom! I know... Geez" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I promise." He turned and made his way out the door. Taking a few steps yards away from the Ash turned. He waved goodbye to his Mother and started his way to his journey.

The walk was nice on his way to Professor Oak's lab. He smiled nearing the stairs. He made his way up and knocked. Waiting and turning to scratch Pikachu's chin and heard the door open. He turned to say something to Professor Oak when heard. "Well well if it isn't Ashy boy." Ash widened his eyes to see his rival standing there in a lab coat. "Gary?" Gary quirked an eyebrow and smiled arrogantly. "So here for your equipment for your journey Gramps has been going on about." Ash nodded. Gary held out his hand for Ash's pokedex. They looked at the machine in silence for the updates. Gary turned,"Here it is just keep up to date with Gramps" Ash took it and nodded. Just before leaving the lab Ash heard. "It's good to see ya again Ashy-boy. Good luck on the journey!" He turned to see Gary's smirking face and the door shutting. "_Damn him and that stupid nickname."_

"Chu" Ash's eyes perked up to his friends voice. "Let's go Pikachu" They made their way out the lab. An hour you see our adventures on Route 1 looking at their scenery. Pokemon and nature as one. Ash smiled and couldn't wait for this journey. Something told him this will be an adventure to remember.

He heard a noise and all sound left Route 1. He went silent and Pikachu growled. All of a sudden a Raticate came out and attacked. Pikachu hopped down my shoulder and sparks danced around his cheeks. "Who's there!" Ash heard laughter and his eyes turned to see two figures coming out out the forest.

He saw them and he instantly knew who they were the minute they came out. "You two again! What do you want?!" Butch and Cassidy smirked. "We want you little boy. The boss has a project in the works and you have what he needs. Come along." Ash glared. He didn't like the sound of their voices when they were talking about what their boss had in store for him.

Which left him to–

"Pikachu thunderbolt them!" He yelled. "Pika!" Pikachu growled out and moved to attack Raticate and the Rockets. For the last few minutes you heard two angry pokemon. Then you saw the Raticate flinch with pain and pass out on the ground. Ash glared the beast and felt a little pity for it being with them.

"That didn't solve things. Time to step things up." Ash heard Butch say. "Go Drowsee!" He saw the dream eater pokemon come out with a smirk. Ash glared at the thing. Just about when he was gonna give a order he heard team rocket exclaim. "Physic and Hypnosis." Pikachu got hit with all the physic attacks and landed at his feet. Just when he was about to retch for him. He got knocked to the ground by Butch. "Oh no no" Ash glared and went to punch him. Cassidy grabbed him and turned to Drowsee. "Hypnosis." Ash tried to fight the power but his will was to weak. His world went dark.

It was then later, Ash woke up to someone slapping him awake. He awoke with a start and saw he was strapped a table. His eyes widened. Ash saw pokemon in cages around him growling and looking nervous. He felt nervous himself. He glared at the people wondering around the table. They looked at certain cages and placing numbers on them and stared at him then them. Their looks made Ash feel a cold feeling down his spine.

He gluped when the scientists turned to him. "Experiment 18 seems to be awake. Hm." They studied him and Ash couldn't help feel like he was under a microscope and a cool project. "Have you chosen the beasts that will be the candidates to this experiment?" When Ash heard that he felt the world stop. He saw the scientists ordering the rocket members to bring the pokemon in. Ash saw them bring them in and looked at the four different species there. "What are gonna do with me and them?" He whispered to them.

They looked at him and simply said, "Combining you to be the greatest specimen this agency can make. You will be used to make army and will be a great assist to us." Ash widened his eyes in horror and tried to fight them while yelling for help. As he saw the scientists take a shot to his arm. He looked to see the pokemon looking at him and his fate. His last thoughts before his world went dark. "_Can anyone help me?_"

* * *

End Prologue.

* * *

My first real story, I've made here on . Can't wait to see how this will turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that are in the flashbacks and lab scenes. I own the chimera Pokemon.

**Summary:** Ash is captured by Team Rocket and goes missing for half a year. This is before the Sinnoh region. They find him in a abandoned lab and changed into a beast with endless problems. It's up to his friends and old rival to help him through this ordeal. Gary/Oak _Friendship_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Nightmare in the Lab_

* * *

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times I've tried_  
_But I'm still caged inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself_  
_So many times I've lied_  
_But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
_[ From : . ]_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal I have become_

- 3 Days Grace _– Animal I've Become_

* * *

**7 Months Later:**

Smoke rises in the air up in the forest area. You see a building with the Rocket logo and number four for the building. Inside were flickering lights and scoff marks. Bodies littering the floor. Marks everywhere on their bodies. Their faces in horror or surprise.

A man running threw the building looking around in panic while holding his throat to dire need. He keeps looking behind incase of something. He sees the buildings control center. A smile breaks his face. Just before he gets to the door, he's grabbed. His eyes grow in horror. He turns to see a face full of fangs in his face.

Glowing red eyes regarded the human before him. **"Roooocketttt" **It growled with it's tongue licking his fangs. It lifted it's claw and traced the man's neck. The man glupped in horror. "Please don't do this, I have a family and what's gonna happen to them?!" The beast's eyes snarled and spoke, **"Sssooo did I."**

The man's eyes widened as the beast lifted it's clawed had and his world went dark. The man looked at the dead human and growled. It's bloody foot prints echoing the silent building.

**Gary and Friends:**

It's been months sense anyone's heard from Ash. A passing by trainer found Pikachu wounded on Route 1 and took it to Professor Oak. They also found Ash's pack with him so it accelerated the worry to the friends and family even more.

They reported his to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy's to see if any trainers matched the description of him or anyone hearing about him. This went on for months and not a word came to them. All of them were in a state of shock. Brock was saddened he lost someone who was like his little brother and best friend. Misty cried hoping her friend was still alive. May consoled Misty and hoped against hope that Ash was still alive. Max was heartbroken that his role model and big brother was missing. He took care of Pikachu knowing Ash would want that. Gary was horrified that his rival and friend was missing when he was just talking to him that day. He went over everyday to Delia with Grampa to keep her company.

Just when all hope was lost for him they ran into Jesse and James. Pikachu told everyone how Ash went missing because of Team Rocket. Everyone was on guardf from this until they heard it was different people. Jesse and James heard the twerp was missing and heard from Pikachu that it was the main Team Rocket members that took him.

They were shocked and horrified. They told the others they would help out with them. They may not like the twerp, but they heard some pretty bad stuff of projects the main headquarters have been up too. They keep their spying on projects that went on until they caught wind of scientists in Lavender Town working on people. They looked into that and read the documents that came into the place. They caught sight of the twerps name and reported this the other twerps.

"We need to go to Lavender Town. The twerp is somewhere there." Meowth said. All of Ash's friends looked at the document and saw his picture. It showed him unconscious. They couldn't help but feel something bad happened in their bones.

They went with them and made their journey to Lavender Town. Team Rocket found the location and went by where the scientists hid the place. They found the building. Everyone couldn't help but feel a eerie feeling from the building. The weren't any pokemon noises and it just gave a dark feeling.

As they walked into the building they saw the forbidding feeling. They saw the marks and then retched the hallways with the bodies. Everyone was horrified looking at the dead Rocket members. Max kept a grip on May's hand looking at the dead bodies. They saw the claw and teeth marks on them and wondered what type of pokemon would do that.

They saw the bloody marks and foot prints and couldn't help but shudder at the horror of what type of thing did this. They made their way down the hallway and saw the doors to the laboratories open and off the hinges. They peered in keeping a grip on their poke balls in case. Gary kept his hands on his Umbreon just in case. Walking past the cases they saw dead pokemon in cages looking in starvation to torture.

Everyone cringed at the sight. Jesse and James were horrified that this was happening in the headquarters. The farther they got into the building the more the sights got. They saw dead pokemon strapped to tables and glupped at the sight. They all couldn't help but think this is where Ash was being held? They prayed everything was fine.

The more they walked they came across cells. In the cells they passed they saw more dead bodies huddled in corners and the shadows. The more they went the more the sights became. They were cringing at the sight of this place. They hoped they can find their friend and leave. Thoughts ran threw their head wondering why this building got the way it was. They found the cell block number with numbers 17 and 18.

Jesse and James glanced at the document and read. "Experiment 18 originally named Ash Ketchem. Looks this is where he was being held." They saw nothing but darkness. Until they saw to everyone's horror a unmoving shape. Gary looked in horror and hoped it wasn't true. James ran in to see what it was. He went to the creature and kneeled down to peer at it. He saw the closer he got it looked like an Arcanine in the distance. But to his horror it was a blend of everything it was a female with different features. He yelped as he dropped to his bum and scooted away from it in horror.

Everyone looked at him in suspense. "James? Are you alright? What is it?" Jesse spoke nervously. Meowth looked at him in worry. The gang looked on with scared faces. "It's not the twerp." James said glupping. Everyone released their breath. So it's a pokemon they said to themselves. "But's it's not a pokemon either. It's a weird creature..." James said nervously. As he eyed the monstrosity before him.

Everyone went quiet at that. They eyed the lump and felt their breath stop. So all those dead things they saw were those things. They were horrified. "James come on. I think it's time to leave this cell. Maybe the twerp is somewhere else." Jesse said. James nodded and was a few blocks from the cell door when he heard a growl. He froze. As did everyone else.

James turned around so fast he swore he heard his neck snap. He turned to see glowing red eyes looking at him from the shadows. He felt his world go slow to see the eyes staring at him like a predator. He glupped and tried to back away from the eyes.

The minute he took a step the creature snarled and grabbed him. James screamed and tried clawing at the floor and shooting for help. The others looked on in horror with the invisible beast. Gary snapped out of his moment and released Umbreon. "Shadow Ball!" He faithful fox released it's attack and the beast let go of James. He ran out of the cell along with the others. They heard the clawed feet behind them keeping up with their movements.

Gary looked behind him and saw the others looking horrified. They found the reason why their were dead bodies and what it was that did it. Gary's mind went to a pause. If that's what happened then that thing might have done the same to Ash.

He stopped in mid run as did the others. "Gary what are you doing? That thing is right behind us!?" Screamed Max. Gary turned and said, "That thing might have killed Ash and, I want to get even with that thing. Pokemon aren't suppose to be evil and I think it's evil to do something like that." He said.

They looked at him and thought to themselves that was a agreeable thought. They heard the foot steps coming to a pause. They heard panting and a faint snarl. It's glowing red eyes peering at them in the darkness. They shuddered at the sight of them. They could very well understand that thing could kill others like the evil pokemon it was looking to be.

Gary glared the the beast in the shadows. He saw the faint flickering lights above him. He wanted to know what he was dealing with and how he could handle the situation. He shouted, "What are you?! You scared to fight me without the shadows?" He heard the beast pause and snarl. He saw the eyes glaring hard at him and felt a cold shudder down his spine.

The beast snarled and started walking towards him. First you saw a dark brown paw with red claws step into the light. You saw torn light blue jeans with gray hackles with a dark grey bushy tail steadily moving behind it. Long dark grey arms with red three dagger like claws. Three major spikes on it's arm and middle of it's chest. It's long grey and red ears twitching at him. It's spiked long black mane like hair. It had a short furry muzzle with it's fangs showing. It's triangle black markings showing under it's glowing blood red eyes. Gary's eyes went wide then narrowed.

"Bring it on!" Gary shouted. The beast growled and fired a shadow ball at him. Gary jumped out of the way and saw the hole in the hallway. His eyes widened realizing that could have been him. He glared at the thing. He ordered Umbreon to defeat the beast.

The beast growled and did something that looked like a night slash and smacked Umbreon flying into a wall. Gary yelled, "NO!" He jumped from his stop to look at his downed pokemon. He turned to see the beast making it's way towards him. It raised it's talon like claws with great speed towards his heart. Gary felt growing slow and a memory of the fun times in his life entered his mind. He saw him and Ash playing in Grampa's field and fighting their stupid rivalry.

Gary closed his eyes in acceptance. "Well Ashy-boy looks like, I won't be able to keep my promise." Gary spoke silently. The beast that had it's claws inches from his heart when it froze. It's eyes widened. It stared at Gary with wide eyes and leaned it's muzzle in his face. **"Wwwhat did you sssay?"** Gary heard from the beast. It sounded like a human boy with some husk mixed in. Gary looked at it's shocked glowing red eyes. "What?" Gary said. The beast looked at Gary with it's glowing eyes that slowly started to dim to crimson brown eyes. It spoke, **"That name. What was that name again?"** Gary's eyes went wide. "Ashy-boy. I said Ashy-boy." The beast looked at Gary with shock and amazement in it's eyes. Then to the amazement to everyone else around them it started to cry. It dropped to it's knees and looked into Gary's eyes. **"Gare-Bear?"** Gary's eyes widened at that nickname.

A memory from a while ago entered his mind. It was him and Ash fighting again. He making Ash's signature nickname Ashy-boy. Ash glaring and getting pissed off as always. Then a malicious smirk made it's way on Ash's face. "Well if you want to do that Gary then, I guess, I can always call you what Mom does." Gary looked at Ash in horror. "You wouldn't!? You don't have the guts!" Ash smirked, "Oh won't I, Gare-bear?" Gary and Ash then got into those fights whenever it got to be the fight of rivalry.

The memory broke and Gary saw the beast looking at Gary with those crimson brown eyes that looked so familiar. **"Gare-bear is that you?"** The beast spoke again with pleading in it's tone. That's when Gary realized he recognized the voice. Tears started to gather in his eyes in that minute while looking at the creature. "Ash?" He whispered. The creature that was Ash perked it's ears and gave a watery smile with it's muzzle. **"Gary." **It said.

Gary couldn't help but stare and felt tears going down his face. Everyone could only look in horror that the beast that was there before them was their best friend and twerp.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Hopping to keep the story up with updates. If anyone wants to see what Ash looks like here's the link to his look.

It's on my profile if anyone wants to see what he looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holding On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that are in the flashbacks and lab scenes. I own the chimera Pokemon.

**Summary:** Ash is captured by Team Rocket and goes missing for half a year. This is before the Sinnoh region. They find him in a abandoned lab and changed into a beast with endless problems. It's up to his friends and old rival to help him through this ordeal. Gary/Oak _Friendship_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Only a kid_

* * *

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
To figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
And staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight 

__- Simple Plan _– I'm Just a Kid_

* * *

**Last time:**

_The memory broke and Gary saw the beast looking at Gary with those crimson brown eyes that looked so familiar. **"Gare-bear is that you?"** The beast spoke again with pleading in it's tone. That's when Gary realized he recognized the voice. Tears started to gather in his eyes in that minute while looking at the creature. "Ash?" He whispered. The creature that was Ash perked it's ears and gave a watery smile with it's muzzle. **"Gary." **It said. _

_Gary couldn't help but stare and felt tears going down his face. Everyone could only look in horror that the beast that was there before them was their best friend and twerp._

**Present:**

Ash smiled at the group with his ears tweaked upwards. His tail wagged side to side in pure happiness to see all his friends.

The gang all looked at him in horror. Misty and May had there hands towards their mouths. Brock clenched his fists and looked away in sadness. Max looked angst. Jesse and James looked saddened to see their enemy in such a state. Meowth looked at him in pity. Pikachu looked horrified that his trainer got turned into this.

Gary stared at his friend. "Ash is that really you?" Ash tilted his head at Gary and gave a sad smile. **"Of course." **He said brokenly.

Gary smiled and was happy to find his friend and rival alive. He was agonized to find him in this state though. He hoped Gramps knew how to fix this. He turned to see the others looking at Ash with weird looks.

He saw Ash looking and saw the ears drooping. His tail went and wrapped around his legs and hid his eyes with his hair. He clenched his claws and turned his head away from them. Ash knew what they were thinking. **"I'm a sight. Aren't I?"** He said with a faint laugh.

Gary saw the look in his eyes and as quick as lighting grabbed him in a hug. After a split second's hesitation Ash returned the hug, holding Gary just as tightly as he was holding him. Ash closed his eyes, and just held onto him. Gary had saw him as himself and not the beast he appeared to be. Ash started to cry.

Gary held the trembling form in his arms and started to rub his friends back. Ash froze and then started to held on tighter. As Gary held him he heard a whimper make it's way out of Ash's mouth. It made Gary bit his lip to see his friend reduced to this.

The gang looked at the little moment before them and Max hesitantly made his way to them. When he got there he saw Ash's ear twitch and saw Ash turn his head to look at him. When Max saw those eyes staring at him Max couldn't hold it in anymore.

Max cried and ran to give Ash a hug. Ash froze staring at Max in shock before his eyes started to grow soft. As Max started to cry in his arms, Ash growled softly and started to pull Max in a deep hug. He pulled Max in his arms and held him to his hip like a young child. He turned to look at Gary staring.

"**I don't mind."** Ash spoke and turned to see Max in his arms. He looked at the others and gave a soft smile. He felt a hand on his arm and saw Gary giving a gentle smile to him. "Let's get out of here." Ash gave a hesitant smile and nodded. Before leaving he froze and said, **"Before we leave... Can I bring her with me?"**

Gary froze. "Her who? Is there someone else here?" Ash looked at the floor and hugged Max closer. **"No just me. I want to bring 17 with me."** Ash said with a faint whisper. That froze Gary to the core. "Did you know her?" Ash didn't speak but nodded.

Brock saw the hesitation and spoke, "I'll help out." James agreed to help out as well. It's the least they could do.

Ash saw this and gave a small grin. His tail wagged faintly and watched them head down the hallway to his old cell. He closed his eyes happy that his friends came.

He looked down into his arms to see Max snuggling into his fur. Ash's eyes went warm at the sight. He saw the others looking, but other wise ignored them. He saw the look of question on Gary's face, but didn't say a word.

Minutes passed and Ash felt Max relaxing and heard soft snores. Ash smiled and started to changed Max's position. He turned and had Max placed on his back looking to give him a piggy back ride. Max snuggled deeper into his fur and gave a soft sigh.

Ash gave a faint smile at the sight and turned to the others. It made him happy that Max could feel relaxed around him even though he was this thing. It warmed his heart to know that others cared.

Ash heard footsteps and his ears twitched. He saw Brock and James walking towards them carrying a ploy board with a tarp on it. Ash could make out the unmoving lump on it and his ears drooped. He turned the to others. **"Let's go."**

The way back was quiet. They traveled through helicopter. Ash made no further comments with any of the others feeling that certain conversations might not go well. Gary made one sided converse with him which made Ash happy inside.

Max was still asleep snuggled close to Ash. Not that Ash minded.

It was a while till they saw they made it to Pallet Town. Ash looked at the scenery and his started to droop. Gary saw this exchange. "What's the matter Ashy-boy?" Ash gave a snort. **"I wonder how Mom's gonna deal with this... I'm not exactly the most welcome sight."** Ash said in his twisted humor. Gary bit his lip in response.

"She won't mind Ash. It isn't in her nature to be judgmental." Gary spoke with sincerity. Ash turned to him and gave a small grin.

"**Thank you."** Ash said with a small grin. Gary gave a smirk. "Your stuck with me for life Ashy-boy. Get used to it." Ash rolled his eyes, but thanked him none the less. Ash glanced at the child in his arms and tightened his grip.

The helicopter landed gently on the ground. Jesse and James turned to speak. "Twerp, I hope what that the Professor has something that can help with you. I don't know what went wrong. But we didn't have any part of it." Jesse spoke silently. Ash looked away from them distancing himself from them. He gave a faint nod. **"You weren't the one's who did this to me... It was your bosssss... He liked my blood type... It's him.. I have a problem with..." **Ash spoke with his eyes starting to glow a faint red.

Jesse and James discreetly looked at each other. "Well hope things get better. You have our prayers for you." James said honestly. Ash gave a surprised look then settled his face in a look of content. **"Thank you James."** He gave a small grin and letting go of one of his paws holding Max held it out to James.

James looked at the paw in the sign of a handshake. He saw the three claws that were once fingers, but shook those thoughts away. He gave a smile and shook. Ash and him gave a contented look to one another. A small truce was born then and there.

Ash watched the Team Rocket members take off and gave a silent smile. **"****Thanks for your help**_**."**_

Ash sighed and turned to the others. **"Let's go to Professor Oaks." **With that Ash started leading the others down. While walking there he could feel the others gazes on him. Ash walked with Max in his arms, the little boy's head resting on his furry chest, arms resting on his shoulders as he walked. Ash felt happy still that Max still was comfortable in his presence.

Gary glanced at Ash and saw the small little actions of being over-protective Ash was being around Max. From what he heard from the other's Ash wasn't usually this gentle around Max.

Ash could feel Gary's gaze, but willed himself to ignore it. He lead the group into Pallet Town and saw Professor Oak's lab. He smiled to himself happy to be home.

They were making their way up the stairs in silence. Reaching the top of the stairs Gary made a run to the door. Gary got to the door and shouted, "Gramps! Gramps! Come on out! We found Ash!"

The sound of a yelp and things hitting the floor greeted the ears of all all that was present. If Ash wasn't in such a state right now he would be laughing his ass off. Unofficially he wasn't in that state of mind. He although did a small smirk to himself. **'Oh Professor Oak you never change."**

Hearing the sound of frantic feet making its way to them got to everyone's ears. Ash's ears twitched the most sense his hearing was better then anyone else's there except for Pikachu.

The door opened to see Professor Oak looking widely distressed. "Gary! Did you really?1" The elder man exclaimed while panting. Beside the old researcher was Tracey who appeared just as winded.

While all that fuss was happening Ash was slowly making himself scarce. He tried to hide himself behind Brock. He was grateful to have Max still in his arms to keep him relaxed. He didn't know how the others would see him. His mothers reaction made the most to him.

He was just clearing his head when he heard a faint mummer, "Did you say that you found my baby?". Ash froze after hearing those words. He looked frantic at the brown haired women making her way out of the lab. She had red eyes from tear stains that showed the world of her sadness.

Gary smiled and nodded with happiness. "We found him Ms. Ketchem!" Then Gary looked down and tried to avoid eye contact with his Gramps and two friends. They looked around widely to see him. They saw the board with the white tarp and gasped thinking the worst. Gary saw what they were looking at and gulped. "That's not Ash!" He too looked around and stopped Ash hidden behind Brock. Ash was pressed as close to the older boy as he good. Brock glanced and saw Ash's trembling form and frowned.

"You don't have to be scared. It's your Mother. She wouldn't give you up for the world." Brock said gently to Ash. Ash looked at Brock with the corner of his eye and gulped slowly. **"What if she doesn't? I don't exactly look like myself anymore..."** Ash spoke with a whisper.

He felt hands rest on his shoulders and looked up to see Brock's stern face before him. "Ash your Mother won't care if you came home a ghost. As long you can come home matters the most to your Mother." Ash saw the sincerity in Brock's eyes and felt his world become easier to breath.

He saw his Mother, Professor Oak and Tracey looking around for him. He gluped but saw Brock's look of reassurance he felt himself grow calm. He calmly handed Max over to Brock's open arms. He then coughed and made his way out from behind his friend.

Professor Oak was the first to see him. The Professor's eyes went really wide and looked him all over. Ash felt very self-conscious with the professor looking him over. _It was like back at that place_. The Professor peered closely at Ash and widened his eyes. "No... Ash?" He said with a broken voice.

Ash gave a faint smile and nodded to the elder man. Professor Oak looked at Ash with an anguished expression, "What did they do to you my boy." Ash's ears twitched at this and a grim smile appeared. **"What didn't they do to me?"** Ash said with cold humor. The Professor closed his eyes when he sharply turned away imaging the horror the boy went through.

Ash heard a faint gasp and turned to see his Mother looking right at him. Ash's ears drooped to the point that it almost hid in his mane of hair. She said with a hesitantly whisper, "Ash?" Ash looked at his Mother taking note of her appearance of distress and gave a faint smile. He said with a gentle voice, **"Hello Mom."**

With that the dam burst. Delia Ketchem ran with all see had and held her son as close as she could. Ash froze and felt his Mother running her hands through his mane of hair. He couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry.

At first it was small tears and until total sobbing made it's way through. Delia smiled and cried happy that her son was in her arms again. She was heartbroken to see that he was made into this thing. She was glad though that he was alive. She thought the worst when she saw the white tarp.

While holding her crying son, she heard the whimpers and whines coming through his throat. She was chilled to the bone that people could do this to a child. If she ever found the one's who did this to her baby it wouldn't be a pretty sight. She calmly held her baby till she felt, he had his fill of distress.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight 

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

More with the updates. Story is starting to get good.

Next Story ideas:

**Reflections**: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya over hears his friends about himself. He starts to feel self-conscious about himself and feels like he shouldn't be a leader. His cousin Takuya takes him and something happens. He is a legendary warrior along with several others. It's up the others to help them in their time of need.

**Doing things differently: **Ash is given Pikachu in the beginning. What if Pikachu ditches him in his time of need. What is another pokemon takes place of his starter. He takes to the world differently and is colder. He wants to be the best of trainers. Watch out world.


End file.
